Yakitori Boy
by The Moonbeam Is Watching
Summary: Sakura meets a stranger online. She's amazed when her favorite band, Yakitori Boy, comes to her school. What does the stranger online have in common with the lead singer of the band? Quite a lot. In fact, Uzumaki Naruto acts like he's met Sakura before.


**Hey! Sorry about not posting for a reeeaaallly long time... I'll make it up to you! Somehow... Anyways, this will be a NaruSaku, and I know that the summary sucks. On with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I asked Kishimoto if I could have the rights to Naruto, but he shouted at me in Japanese. I'm pretty sure he was swearing... Oh well!**

* * *

Sakura Haruno slumped down onto her pink swivel chair. The rosette glared at her computer screen for a while, looking at the wallpaper. It consisted of five seventeen year old boys, commonly known as the band Yakitori Boy. They were the hottest band in Japan, everybody knew that. It was one of those bands where even guys liked their music, because it was so catchy. Sakura gazed longingly at the screen, wanting the teenagers to come to life in her room. The Haruno got excited, remembering where she was going to go tonight. She reached over to the mouse, and got onto the web. Logging onto Myspace, she huffed out a breath. Her top five friends were online. Hinata Hyuuga was number five, Tenten was four, Temari was three, Ino Yamanaka was number two, and of course, Sakura's crush Sasuke Uchiha was number one. The rosette saw that a chat room was already open, so she decided to enter it.

**xXCherryblossom01Xx: has signed on.**

**xXFlowergirlXx: has signed on.**

**Fate4ever: has signed on.**

**01Weaponscollector01: has signed on.**

**~Uchihasrule~: has signed on.**

**~Hina-chan~: has signed on.**

**Puppetmaster: has signed on.**

**XDesertflowerX: has signed on.**

Sakura grinned at all of the names filling the chat box. All of her friends seemed to be present.

**xXCherryblossom01Xx: Hiya!**

**xXFlowergirlXx: Hey forehead, you didn't forget about the concert, right?**

**Puppetmaster: What concert?**

**01Weaponscollector01: *squeals***

**~Hina-Chan~: I can't wait!**

**Fate4ever: What are you talking about?**

**XDesertflowerX: I CAN NOT WAIT!**

**xXCherryblossom01Xx: Of course I didn't forget Pig. I can't wait either!**

**xXFlowergirlXx: *Stares dreamily into space***

**~Uchihasrule~: *groans***

**Puppetmaster: WHAT ARE YOU EFF-ING TALKING ABOUT? TELL US ALREADY!**

**xXFlowergirlXx: Oh, We're only going to see the HOTTEST BAND ON EARTH!**

**Fate4ever: And that band would be-?**

**01Weaponscollector01: Yakitori Boy! *Squeal***

**~Uchihasrule~: Ugh.**

**~Hina-chan~: Tonight at eight, right?**

**All the girls: Yeah!**

**xXCherryblossom01Xx: I've gotta go and get ready. See you guys at the stadium!**

**xXCherryblossom01Xx: had signed off.**

**xXFlowergirlXx: Yeah, me too. See ya!**

**xXFlowergirlXx: has signed off.**

**~Hina-chan~: Has signed off.**

**01Weaponscollector01: has signed off.**

**XDesertflowerX: has signed off.**

**Puppetmaster: Hey Sasuke, Sakura really likes that band…**

**~Uchihasrule~: Whatever Kankuro.**

**Fate4ever: *Smirks***

**Fate4ever: has signed off.**

**Puppetmaster: has signed off.**

**~Uchihasrule~: has signed off.**

Sakura watched as all of her friends became offline. She was about to shut down her computer too, until a request popped up onto the illuminated screen.

**Not-what-you-think-I-am: Has invited you to a chat.**

The Haruno frowned. _'Pedophile…'_ She thought, dragging her mouse over to the 'decline' button. The rosette clicked it, but to her dismay, the unknown user invited her once more. This time, there was a message attached.

**Not-What-you-think-I-am: Has invited you to a chat. **

**Message:  
****Erm, I just wanna talk… I'm not a pedophile or anything… well, sorry anyways.**

Sakura stared skeptically at the message. Heaving a huge sigh, she reluctantly clicked accept.

**xXCherryblossom01Xx: has signed on.**

**Not-What-You-Think-I-am: has signed on.**

**xXCherryblossom01Xx: Who are you anyways? Why do you want to talk to me?**

**Not-What-You-Think-I-am: Sorry… I just needed someone to- ah, never mind.**

**xXCherryblossom01Xx: What? What is it?**

**Not-What-You-Think-I-am: I'm just… bored i guess... I mean, I need someone to rant to about my problems… :P**

**xXCherryblossom01Xx: Well, I guess you could talk to me… but the first signs of any weirdness, and I'm gone.**

**Not-What-You-Think-I-am: Whoa, Really? thanks…**

**xXCherryblossom01Xx: So, whats up?**

**Not-What-You-Think-I-am: Argh, I hate my life. It's too busy. All of these people won't lay off me.**

**xXCherryblossom01Xx: Yeah? Well mine's extremely boring…**

**Not-What-You-Think-I-am: Sorry.**

**xXCherryblossom01Xx: *Sighs***

**Not-What-You-Think-I-am: Judging by your name, you're a girl, right?**

**xXCherryblossom01Xx: Duh. You?**

**Not-What-You-Think-I-am: I'm a guy.**

**xXCherryblossom01Xx: Okay, cool. WAIT. What's your age?**

**Not-What-You-Think-I-am: 17. You?**

**xXCherryblossom01Xx: I'm 17 too! Wait, Oh god, I GTG! See you later!**

**xXCherryblossom01Xx: has signed off.**

**Not-What-You-Think-I-am: has signed off.**

Sakura hurriedly glanced at her watch, which read 7 PM. She squealed, and slammed her fist onto the power button, shutting the computer off. The Haruno rushed to her closet, ripping out a pair off black shorts. A red tank top was also pulled out. A few minutes later, Sakura was downstairs. Her father waved goodbye to her, but his actions weren't noticed by the young woman. Sakura only said a quick goodbye, and hopped into her red convertible. She took another glade at her watch, and saw that it read 7:30 PM. Seeing the numbers, the rosette slammed her foot down to the floor, accelerating the car at incredible speeds.

* * *

"Forehead! We thought you wouldn't make it!" The platinum blonde grasped Sakura into a tight embrace. The five girls were standing in the Konoha stadium, awaiting Yakitori Boy's arrival. The band was about twenty minutes late, but everyone at the concert hadn't moved at all. They all awaited the appearance of the famous boys. The five girls had gotten lucky with their seats. They happened to be in the third row, which had made them squeal to no end. Suddenly, an array of flashing lights glittered over the stage, as a lone spotlight shone on the drummer. He was particularly chubby, and had strange swirl marks on his cheeks. The crowd started to scream. The drummer raised his sticks in the air, clapped them together a couple times, and began to play a beat on the drums. Another spotlight flicked on, this time on a man with shaggy brown hair. His cheeks were stamped with red tattoo's, and he played a shining black bass guitar. The audience screamed even louder. Two other spotlight flashed on a man in a green coat, as well as a pineapple haired boy. The teenager in the long coat started to rhythmically play the keyboard, as the pineapple boy strummed a couple of familiar chords to the crowd. Ino, Sakura, Temari, Tenten, and even Hinata were freaking out. _'Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru… next is…'_ Sakura recited the people's names on stage in her head. Suddenly, the last light traveled down to the stage, revealing what everyone was waiting for. The lead singer. The heartthrob of Yakitori Boy. What everyone had been waiting for. Uzumaki Naruto. Everybody freaked out. Girls in the stadium either reached out to try and touch him, or clutched their hair, screaming their heads off.

"Hey everyone!" Naruto's voice boomed through the stadium. "Sorry we're late! Chouji lost his chips! Akamaru ended up eating em'." The singer had wild blonde hair, which people dreamt about. His eyes were deep, bright blue. On his lean cheeks were three marks that looked like whiskers. Many had interviewed the star about the marks, asking if they were scars or birthmarks. Naruto would always just grin devilishly at them, before saying; 'You'll have to find out for yourself.' Girl's thought that it made him look like a fox, making him even more attractive. Sakura felt her heart bang against her ribcage. Her other four friends were having similar experiences. "Anyways… on with the show!" Shikamaru strummed an intro, as Chouji rhythmically banged a beat. Naruto's voice rung through the theatre. After two songs, the blonde superstar started another. He walked around the stage, and then reached his hand out to the screeching fans. Naruto strode across the rim of the stage, high-fiving the clawing hands. Ino and Sakura had managed to snag a touch with the blonde, making Tenten, Hinata, and Temari a little jealous. By the time the song was finished, Naruto had taken off his jacket, showing his black, skin-tight tank top. Grinning, he threw the sweaty jacket out to the crowd, making a wave of people close in on the person who caught it. Sakura watched Naruto's muscled chest, not realizing that she was staring. The blonde shook his golden hair, throwing beads of sweat in many directions.

Sakura gazed at the blonde. She was so close to him…

_"Michika ni aru mono_

_Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to._

_Amari ni chikasugite_

_Miushinatte shimaisou."_

For a second, Sakura thought the singer had looked at her.

_"Anata ga saikin taiken shita_

_Shiawase wa ittai nandesu ka?_

_Megumaresugite ite_

_Omoidasenai kamo!"_

Now she could visibly tell that the handsome blonde was indeed directing himself towards her_._

_"Ma koko ni iru koto._

_Iki wo shite iru koto._

_Tada soredake no koto ga_

_kiseki dato kidzuku."_

Naruto's sapphire eyes bore into Sakura's jade ones. It instantly made Sakura melt.

"_Michika ni aru mono_

_Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to_

_Amari ni chikasugite_

_Miushinatte shimaisou."_

_"You know the closer you get to something,_

_The tougher it is to see it._

_And I'll never take it for granted,"_

_"Let's go."_

The rest of the song, Naruto only stole glances at Sakura. Even though, that was enough to set the rosette crazy. She felt like she was floating. _'Uzumaki Naruto…'_ The song ended, and the fans screamed in approval. Much to everyone's dismay, Yakitori Boy all bowed.

"Thank you!" Chouji shouted into his backup singer mike.

"Woo!" Kiba threw his arms up in the air, earning an applause.

"Thanks everybody! You're the best audience EVER!" Naruto pumped his fist into the air, making some girls faint for no apparent reason. The band walked backstage, leaving the rosette with her green eyes glazed over. Suddenly, Ino took hold of Sakura's shoulders.

"OH MY GOD." She shouted, shaking the Haruno. "HE TOUCHED ME!" Ino reveled in her own glory. Tenten grabbed the two by their wrists.

"C'mon guys!" The weapons collector tugged on their arms. "We need to get out of here." It was true, people had began to file out of the stadium already. Ino reluctantly agreed, but Sakura was still stuck in her own world. "Sakura!" Tenten pulled them away anyways, in the direction of Temari and Hinata. The other two had already gotten out, because of people pushing them back. Finally outside, the trio took a deep breath. The cold air stung in Sakura's nose.

"That was AWESOME!" Temari grinned, remembering the blonde lead singer.

"YEAH it was!" Tenten agreed. Ino squealed.

"Forehead, he was SO looking at us!" The Yamanaka closed her eyes, remembering those deep blue ones. Sakura didn't speak. Well, the silence didn't last long.

"He _was_ looking at us…." Sakura repeated, stunned.

* * *

That night, Sakura opened up her Myspace once again. Surprisingly enough, _Not-What-You-Think-I-am _dude was online. Shrugging, she created a chat.

**Not-What-You-Think-I-am: has signed on.**

**xXCherryblossom01Xx: has signed on.**

**Not-What-You-Think-I-am: Hey! I didn't know you'd be online at this hour.**

**xXCherryblossom01Xx: Hehe, yeah, I am. I just came back from seeing Yakitori Boy!**

**Not-What-You-Think-I-am: …**

**xXCherryblossom01Xx: Um, you still there?**

**Not-What-You-Think-I-am: Uh, yeah. Sorry. I was thinking about my friend is all.**

**xXCherryblossom01Xx: What's his name?**

**Not-What-You-Think-I-am: Uh…Inuzuka Kiba**

**xXCherryblossom01Xx: …**

**xXCherryblossom01Xx: WHAT?**

**Not-What-You-Think-I-am: *Sighs***

**xXCherryblossom01Xx: How do you know him?**

**Not-What-You-Think-I-am: He and I are… close.**

**xXCherryblossom01Xx: Wait a minute… YOU ASSHOLE!**

**Not-What-You-Think-I-am: What's wrong?**

**xXCherryblossom01Xx: You never even told me your name!**

**Not-What-You-Think-I-am: You never told me yours.**

**xXCherryblossom01Xx: Fine! My name's Sakura.**

**Not-What-You-Think-I-am: …**

**xXCherryblossom01Xx: Well?**

**Not-What-You-Think-I-am: …**

**xXCherryblossom01Xx: TELL ME YOUR NAME!**

**Not-What-You-Think-I-am: I'm gonna be moving schools. Well, I was wondering what school you went to.**

**xXCherryblossom01Xx: Stop trying to change the subject!**

**Not-What-You-Think-I-am: Okay, thanks! I guess….Well Sakura-chan, I have to go. My… parents… are pestering me.**

**Not-What-You-Think-I-am: has signed off.**

**xXCherryblossom01Xx: has signed off.**

Sakura slumped down onto her bed, and thought about Not-What-You-Think-I-am dude. She would find out his name… eventually. Sleep came easy. Her dreams were filled with thoughts of the dreamy eyed singer of Yakitori Boy. His shining orbs haunted her sleep.

* * *

**Not-What-You-Think-I-am: has given you a message.**

**Not-What-You-Think-I-am: Hiya! Yeah anyways, school is starting soon… I'm really freaked out. You?**

Sakura stared at the message. She had been talking to the unknown user for about a week now, but he hadn't told her his name yet. The fact that he knew hers frustrated the rosette.

**xXCherryblossom01Xx: Yeah, actually, I can't wait! You're going to a new school right? That's fun!**

Sakura waited for a response.

**Not-What-You-Think-I-am: has invited you to a chat.**

The rosette grinned and accepted.

**xXCherryblossom01Xx: has signed on.**

**Not-What-You-Think-I-am: has signed on.**

**Not-What-You-Think-I-am: What's up?**

**xXCherryblossom01Xx: Nothing much.**

**Not-What-You-Think-I-am: Five days till school!**

**xXCherryblossom01Xx: Yeah! Which school are you moving to?**

**Not-What-You-Think-I-am: Konoha high.**

**xXCherryblossom01Xx: NO WAY. Me too!**

**Not-What-You-Think-I-am: …**

**Not-What-You-Think-I-am: So I guess you'll figure out what my name is then, huh?**

**xXCherryblossom01Xx: *Grins***

**Not-What-You-Think-I-am: *Sighs***

**Not-What-You-Think-I-am: Well, I gotta go. My turn on the computer is over…**

**xXCherryblossom01Xx: Turn?**

**Not-What-You-Think-I-am: Bye Sakura-chan!**

**Not-What-You-Think-I-am: has signed off**

**xXCherryblossom01Xx: has signed off.**

Sakura was ecstatic. _Not-What-You-Think-I-am_ was coming to her school. But then she had strange thoughts. What if the guy is a total retard? A jerk? Maybe really ugly… The Haruno quickly shook the doubt off, and promised to keep herself positive. _'Until then…'_ She thought.

* * *

"GET OFF THE COMPUTER!" A young man with red tattoo's on his cheeks shouted.

"Okay! Just another minute Kiba!" A blonde yelled. A chubby boy sat on the couch, munching on potato chips.

"NARUTO! GET OFF THE DAMN COMPUTER! IT'S MY TURN!" Kiba forcefully shoved Naruto off the chair.

"HEY!" The blonde yelled, rubbing his head. Then he saw Kiba wear a confused look.

"Who's _Cherryblossom01?_" The dog boy grinned mischeifiously. "Is she hot?"

"KIBA!" Naruto gritted his teeth.

"What? I was just asking."

"DOG BREATH!" Naruto shoved Kiba off the chair.

"FOX!" Kiba shouted back, knocking Naruto again.

"DOG BREATH!"

"FOX!"

"DOG BREATH!"

"SHUT UP!" The two looked up, and saw a angry blonde woman towering over them. She didn't look too happy. "YOU'RE BOTH IDIOTS! NO COMPUTER FOR YOU BRATS!"

"But Obaa-chan-" Naruto began, but was promptly shut up when the woman glared at him. "Okay Tsunade…" Kiba and Naruto both reluctantly walked out of the room towards the rest of their bandmates.

"It's all your fault fox face." The Inuzuka muttered, shoving Naruto.

"Dog breath." The blonde shoved him back.

"FOX FACE!"

"DOG BRE-" Naruto was stopped by Shikamaru's hand clamping over his mouth.

"Shut up guys." The pineapple haired boy said. Naruto threw is hands up in frustration, and fell onto the couch. Kiba located a small dog in the corner of the room, and started to play with it. The blonde pulled out a notepad lying on the nearby table, and began to scribble in it. Shikamaru gave a faint smile. "Thinking about a girl Naruto?" The Nara crossed his arms. Naruto clenched his teeth.

"No!" The Uzumaki's ears went red, as he continued to write on the paper pad.

"He is." Chouji mumbled, crunching his chips. Naruto shot a glare at the drummer. The blonde looked at the music he had wrote down. Known to everyone in the band, Naruto always started writing down music when he had a girl in mind. The band didn't mind of course, because that was one of the ways that they made good songs.

"Is it that pink haired girl that you stared at in the concert?" Shino spoke up from the back of the room. He was currently looking at his prized bug collection, and feeding the creepy crawlers.

"No!" Naruto growled. All of the members of Yakitori Boy, excluding Naruto, silently nodded at each other. Kiba broke out into a grin.

"She was hot." The dog boy licked his lips.

"Bastard." Naruto's voice came out quiet, yet deadly.

"Sorry..." Kiba trembled. The blonde supresed his urge to kill his friend right then and there.

"School's in five days…" Shikamaru sighed. "What a drag." Naruto continued to scribble down music.

"Hey Naruto, can I see?" Kiba asked, gesturing towards Naruto's new song.

"No."

"What? Pleeeeeeaaaase?" The Inuzuka pleaded, putting on his puppy dog face.

"You look like you have rabies." Naruto commented, face still down to his notepad.

"WHAT? YOU FOX FACE!"

"DOG BREATH!"

"FOX FACE!"

"Munch munch."

"What a drag."

"DOG BREATH!"

"FOX FACE!"

"My bugs are annoyed…"

"DOG BREATH!"

* * *

**Well! Since I haven't done a chapter for a long time, I made this one a little longer than my others! The song in this story was 'Closer' By Joe Inoe. It's one of the Naruto shippuden openers, in case you haven't noticed. Well, updates should be more frequent!**

**The Moonbeam is Watching(Seriously. Look behind you!) **


End file.
